


How Fred Weasley Married Hermione Granger

by DaniJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marriage Law Challenge, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJ/pseuds/DaniJ
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War is over, the Ministry and Wizengamot create and pass a law requiring unmarried witches and wizards to wed and conceive children to increase the magical population.Or: Fred learns to love Hermione Granger. Really, the marriage shouldn't work, but it does.This is a companion piece to How Hermione Granger Married Fred Weasley. This is the same story, just from Fred's perspective.





	1. Fred And The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my companion piece! I love the idea of writing from Fred's perspective. These should be a bit easier to write and get out on time, but I'll definitely be putting my focus on How Hermione Granger Married Fred Weasley. I'll try and update on Sundays or Mondays for this story. A day later than the main fiction. That's enough for now, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a like and comment, I respond to all comments.

Fred watched as Hermione stared out the window. Her mouth was tilted downwards in a frown, her eyebrows scrunched. Her hands clutched the edge of the counter and her knuckles were white. Fred looked away from the witch and over his family. They were all quiet, filing away the past half hour to analyze later. Fred knew he would be.

_Fred picked up the unicorn hair and waited for the potion to start bubbling. He threw it in and started to quickly stir the liquid in a counter-clockwise direction. He pushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes. It was at the stage of awkwardly long for short hair, but not long enough to tie back like Bill’s had been._

_He grabbed the powdered slug and sprinkled it in gradually as he stirred. He felt George come up beside him and check the progress. “How’s it coming Freddie?”_

_Fred shrugged and wiped his hands on his pants. “Slow. We were a bit off with some of our calculations. I ended up needing more agrippa than we had originally thought. But other than that,” He rolled his neck, “should be done in a few minutes.”_

_George nodded and clapped him on the back and went back to his desk to putz around for the rest of the time. Fred stirred it once more and the vicious bubbling died down and the colour changed to a deep green. Fred took the cauldron off the burner and set it on his work bench. He placed a preservation charm on it and then a cooling one. He opened a drawer to the left of him and pulled out a ladle. He dunked it into the pot and poured it into the glass vial. He put a cork in it and set it off to the side. Before he could write in his notes, the fireplace burst to life._

_His mum’s face appeared and shouted angrily into the room. “Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley! I don't care what you are doing in that store of yours, you are to come home right now for a family meeting! I expect you here in promptly two minutes!”_

_Her face disappeared and Fred turned to his twin slowly. “What did you do?”_

_George flailed between them and made a noise. “What did_ I _do? What did_ you _do? She said_ your _name first!”_

_“I don’t remember doing anything! We should probably get over there now if we know what’s best for us.” Fred said and scrambled over to the fireplace mantle._

_He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped in. “The Burrow!” He said and threw down the soft substance._

_Fred felt the magic course through him and his stomach tighten. It wasn’t as bad as apparating, but it always felt strange. It felt like someone was using his insides as a jump rope. He saw the familiar layout of the living room appear in his field of vision. He stumbled out of the fireplace and moved quickly out of the way and waited to catch George. He saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny as they walked briskly over to mum and Hermione. George came tumbling out and he righted his twin quickly and then turned to face their mother. He felt the defensiveness and reluctance in his stance._

_“What's all this screaming 'bout?”_

_“Nearly gave Fred and I a heart attack. Thought we had missed-”_

_“Sunday dinner or something. It's only Thursday woman.” Fred easily finished._

_“Everybody sit.” Was the grim reply she gave them. She pressed her lips together in a thin line that was white around the edges. “Arthur! Get in here and stop messing with your muggle gadgets!” She screamed out the open window._

_Fred heard a faint popping noise from out in the garage and a few seconds later dad materialized in the kitchen with a look on his face that said he knew what this could be about._

_“Dear?”_

_“Sit down Arthur.” Molly commanded._

_He sat down and Molly stood behind one of the empty chairs. She quietly summoned a paper from the counter and into her hand. It gracefully floated into her outstretched arm and she took a deep breathe before looking at each of her children and Harry and Hermione._

_“The Ministry,” she paused to close her eyes and take a deep breath, “has decided to pass a law requiring all unmarried witches and wizard between the ages of eighteen and forty-two to marry and produce at least two magical children. Now, I kno-” The rest of what she was going to say was cut off by Fred and his siblings yelling in outrage._

_“What! That's got to be bloody illegal! They can't make us-”_

_“That's absolutely repulsive! How can they make us marry people-”_

_“Someone needs to floo Shacklebolt and see if this is true-” Fred started and George continued._

_“Gred is right, how do we know this isn't some kind of sick prank that-”_

_“Enough!” was mum’s shrill reply. Ron sat back in his seat properly chastised and Ginny reigned in her outrage to barely concealed anger. “Let me finish. The Ministry has said that it's been working thoroughly to match each of you with a suitable partner. They've run tests to see who is your most compatible match. The deadline to be married is August 15th of this year. You must have at least two magical children within four years. Extensions will be given if problems arise,” Ron moved to reply but stopped with a look from mum. “I know this isn't good. You don't need to tell me. I think I'll be having a word with Kingsley myself. But this is the law now. People will be looking to us. The last thing this community needs is another bloody war. Hermione and everyone else, listen closely. There will be no loopholes. Kingsley is a smart man and so are the people on the Wizengamot. They will have made sure there are no ways around it.” She paused to catch her breath and looked around at her deflating children. “Now, I have letters for all of you. The Ministry has already sent out matches. Whoever you are paired with, we’ll deal with as a family. We need each other. Especially now.” She looked at each person individually._

_She grabbed the scrolls with names on each one. She handed the first one to Ron and slowly handed them out. She gave the last one to Hermione and Fred saw her linger at the girl’s side. She looked distraught._

_“Alright. One by one we’ll open them. Let's start with you Ginny.” She nodded to his sister sitting at the far end._

_The red head shot a quick glance to Harry and violently opened her scroll. Her eyes moved quickly as she read each line. Her eyes stopped when she presumably came to a name. Her red brows furrowed and she looked around the table._

_“Does anybody know a Blaise Zabini? I don't think he was in my year?” She looked around and stopped on Harry the longest and Fred knew his sister was preparing to bottle up all her emotions._

_“He's a Slytherin right? Our year? He didn't take sides during the war. None of his family did. They just disappeared to France from what I know.” Hermione said with a monotonous tone._

_Ron's face turned a deep shade of red. “She can't marry that snake! For all we know he took the dark side!”_

_“Ronald! We will cross that bridge if we come to it. We don't hold prejudices in this family and you know that.” Molly fixed him with a hard stare. “Ginny, dear, you'll be ok. You won't know until you meet him.” She softened her gaze for her daughter. “Harry, open yours next please.”_

_Harry didn't look at anybody as his hands shook while breaking the wax seal. Fred watched as his eyes moved down the scroll. Fred decided that he would read the whole thing later and follow Harry’s cue and scan for the name._

_“I've got Luna Lovegood.” He said quietly while he dared a look around the table. Ginny's face became slightly more pinched and mum sported a forced grin._

_“A lovely girl if a bit odd.” She complimented. “Ron, open up yours.”_

_Ron, still with a slight flush, clumsily opened his letter and read it in a similar manner as Harry. His face was blank as he read the name and then he tossed the paper on the table. He shot Hermione a sad look. “Hannah Abbott. Hufflepuff right?” He looked to Hermione and Harry._

_Hermione gave a stiff nod. Fred watched as her expression became more helpless. He didn’t know if it was because she still had feelings for his little brother, or because she was running out of people she knew well to be paired with. Fred hoped that she didn’t get paired with a sniveling Death Eater like Malfoy._

_“Yes. She was in the D.A. with us. She's sweet.” She answered robotically. Ron gave a jerky nod in response._

_“George, dear, open yours.”_

_George opened his quickly and skimmed through the paragraphs until he came across the name he needed. “Angelina Johnson. Sorry mate.” He shot Fred an apologetic look._

_Fred huffed and shrugged. “We haven't really spoken since before the battle. She's been dealing with family stuff.” He explained quickly._

_George grinned and knocked their shoulders together. Fred felt his stomach tighten. Sure, he wasn’t in love with Angelina, but she held a special place in his life. In a way, he was glad that his brother got paired with her. It gave him the opportunity to strengthen their friendship again without having to date and put up with their differences. He twirled his own scroll between his fingers as he thought. Mum pulled him from his musings with a stern look._

_“Fred, your letter please.” Molly nodded to the scroll he was twirling._

_He gave a dramatic bow and began gingerly opening it like his future wasn't literally in his hands. He skipped right down to the name and felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He lowered the scroll slightly and looked at the mousy witch across from him. She shifted minutely under his stare and the words left his mouth in disbelief._

_“Hermione Granger.”_

_Fred heard Hermione make a choking noise. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape before she closed it. She stared at him with a look Fred hardly ever associated with the young witch. She looked utterly puzzled._

_“What?” She sputtered out._

_“That's not funny Fred! Who'd you actually get?” Ron asked him angrily. His cheeks flushed an unattractive red. Fred felt annoyance run through him at his younger brother._

_“It says I'm matched with Hermione Granger you wanker. I wouldn't say it for shits and giggles.” He sniped back. Ron ripped the scroll from his hands and went bug eyed when he saw her name. He threw the scroll back at Fred and pushed his chair out hard enough to cause a scraping noise. Fred felt his annoyance flare into anger. His little brother really needed to learn when to pick his fights._

_“Ron, sit down!” His mother commanded with her hands gripping the table until they were white._

_“How could they pair her with you! You have nothing in common with her! You hated each other all of fifth year!” Ron shouted at him. Fred was about to give an angry reply when, the witch being fought over, pushed her chair back hard enough to topple it. Fred winced and knew that Hermione could be downright lethal when she was angry._

_“Ronald! Stop. He had nothing to do with the pairing. None of us did. I don't understand it either. But he's your brother. He's not the enemy. Nobody is. I completely disagree with what the Ministry is doing. It's inhumane. It's humiliating and disgusting. But I can't think of a single law they broke. This is how it is until someone can figure out how to refute this. And until that happens, fighting with your brother isn't going to change anything. Aren't you glad that it's him? Aren't you glad it’s him and not someone awful? Like Malfoy? Or a Death Eater? He may drive me crazy, but he is the farthest thing from awful.” Hermione was breathing heavily. She leant forward and bowed her head. After a moment of silence Fred watched as she looked up from staring at the table. He paid his siblings no mind, but caught his future wife’s gaze. He shot her a half-smile and felt his eyes crinkle. Oh, he was scared shitless, but he had respect for the young witch before him._

_She broke their staring match and ripped the seal of her own scroll. Fred watched as she carefully and quickly read every aspect of the letter Fred himself had yet to read. He knew she was absorbing the information like a sponge and filing it away to completely analyze later. He also knew she would be looking for a loophole despite what mum had said._

_She finished reading and looked up. She caught his stare again and gave him a tight smile that he could see through. She looked scared, something Fred rarely saw on the brave witch. She put the parchment down and stood up. She nodded at mum and turned on her heel. She opened the garden door and Fred watched as she disappeared around the side of the house. He knew they would be speaking eventually. He just didn’t know if he would be able to say the right thing. For either of them._

Fred watched as she looked away from the kitchen window. Her chest puffed out and then deflated quickly. She turned to where everyone was sitting and scanned over the faces. Fred tracked her gaze as it paused on Harry. No one was talking with as much enthusiasm as they usually did. Fred felt the acceptance wash over him. He felt George’s knee knock against his own as his twin talked to him. Fred hadn’t been paying attention, more focused on the witch in the kitchen.

He turned back to his twin and caught the last half of what he had been saying. “Yeah, it’s fucking rubbish George. I just don’t think we can fix it. I don’t think anyone can.”

George started off again but Fred felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He felt like someone was watching him. His gaze snapped to the kitchen and caught Hermione’s stare. She didn’t flush and break the gaze like he expected. He cocked his own head to the side and winked at her. He felt his lips form a genuine smile and his eyes crease at the sides. He watched as her shoulders sagged and she lost some of the tension she had held for the past couple of hours. In that moment, Fred knew he would be trying various things in order to achieve that in the following months.


	2. Fred And The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred has a nightmare and discusses why he's nervous to be getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. Here's the second chapter. As I've put up a temporary chapter for my main story, I won't be posting and update for that story or this one for the next two weeks. I'll be on vacation in Virginia! So I'm really sorry. I'll try and work on another chapter of the other story to post July 22, but it is my vacation. Thanks for all the support and I'm super sorry this update is three days late! Don't forget to leave a like and comment, I reply to all comments.

Fred sat up in his bed and twirled the necklace George had gotten him between his fingers. He glanced out the window as the rays of sunlight began to poke through his curtains. It was early. He hadn’t been able to sleep through the night. His mind had been filled with questions and memories as he stared up at the white ceiling. He played back the scenes of his nightmare as he felt the metal chain press into his fingers uncomfortably.

_“Hello, Minister!” Percy yelled at the man and sent a jinx at him. The Minister clawed at his robes in discomfort. “Did I mention I’m resigning?”_

_Fred felt his lips lift into a smile as the Death Eater he was fighting collapsed from three Stunning spells. Fred turned to his prattish, though not in this moment, older brother and grinned at him with glee._

_“You’re joking Perce!” He shouted with happiness. “You actually are joking, Perce,” He paused and looked as the Minister seemed to grow spikes and transfigure into a sea urchin creature. “I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were-” The rest of what he said was cut off as he was flung backwards._

_The explosion seemed to catch everyone off guard. Fred had enough time, or rather survival instincts, to throw his hands up and around his head. He slammed into the wall behind him at an angle. He felt the entire right side of his body creak and make a loud cracking noise. He fell to the floor and gasped as any air left in him was knocked out. Tears pricked at his eyes and he felt his lungs and diaphragm spasm in pain._

_He choked and felt panic rise inside of him when he couldn’t drag in a breath. He heard a low whistling noise and it took him a second to realize it was him. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a shape above him. He felt what he thought was bile rise in his throat. He felt thick liquid gather in the hollows of his cheeks. It dribbled out of his mouth and he coughed reactively. The substance, which was red, splattered on himself and the figure above him. He gasped again and got a small amount of oxygen into his lungs. But it_ burned _something fierce._

_He coughed again and the liquid, blood- his brain calmy supplied, misted around him again. His ears were ringing, but he could just barely make out someone shouting his name._

_“No! No, no, no! Fred! No!”_

_Fred felt his body shudder and he blinked again. He could just make out Percy from the cloudiness the tears were causing. He felt something warm drip down his cheeks and disappear behind his ears. He didn’t know if it was tears or blood. He gasped again and looked around. George was frantically moving a piece of rubble off his leg as he shot Fred horrified looks. He couldn’t see Ron, Harry, or Hermione._

_“_ Good _,” he thought as he looked up at the vaulted castle ceiling, “_ best if only a few people see _.”_

_Fred looked through a hole in the roof, caused by some poorly aimed spell, at the stars. They seemed so small, but he knew they burned bright. He felt someone card their fingers through his hair. Fred’s vision flickered as the brightest star, Sirius, he mind supplied, captured his attention. He felt cold and hot at the same time. Fred closed his eyes and struggled to open them again. Suddenly, he felt at peace with himself. His friends and family. The world, really. It suddenly didn’t seem like the war going on around him. It seemed like a place that gave him happiness, friendships, and love. Fred saw another figure appear above him and point their wand at him. Fred closed his eyes and smiled one last time. He always said he would go out with a bang._

_Fred’s eyes shot open and he sucked in a large breath. He turned to his side and coughed violently. His body was shaking, he noticed, as the cold stone seeped through him. He coughed a few more times before he tried to inhale again. It hurt, something deep inside him felt broken, and his ribs shifted weirdly against his skin. Someone rubbed his back and he spat the coppery taste out of his mouth and onto the ground. It was tinged red._

_He sat up on his elbows and groaned when it put pressure on his abdomen. He shifted to his knees and slowly stood up with the help of someone else. Fred rested against the wall, still partially intact, and closed his eyes. He tipped his head back and simply breathed for a few seconds. He opened his eyes again and blinked to clear his vision. George, Percy, Harry, Hermione, and surprisingly Professor McGonagall, stood in front of him with matching looks of desperation, relief, and shock._

_“Good of you to join us again Mr. Weasley.” Professor McGonagall said with pursed lips._

_“Don’t know where I went, but I’m glad to be back.” He wheezed._

_Fred looked over at George. His twin had tear streaks down his face, cutting through the dirt. His twin’s mouth was open and he was making little noises. It snapped shut and Fred let out a groan as he crashed into him. George was muttering things into his ears. His hysterical crying made it hard to understand, but Fred didn’t need words to know what his brother was saying._

_He wrapped his arms around the ginger and fiercely hugged back. His eyes were scrunched shut and both were crying. They swayed each other from side to side. Fred eventually opened his eyes and saw his friends and family quietly crying. But he knew everyone would be ok in the end. They always were_.

Fred shook himself from his nightmare and looked at his bedside table and saw the letter from the Ministry propped against his lamp. His fingers twitched with the need to look more carefully at _why_ the Ministry had decided to pair him with Hermione Granger. He scrubbed a hand down his face and snatched the scroll up.

He unraveled it and closed his eyes before he could read the first line. Deep down he knew there had to be a reason they paired him with the bushy haired war hero. Logically, and Fred snorted at that because Merlin, maybe _that’s_ why he was paired with her, Fred knew they weren’t as different as people, and themselves included, assumed. Fred was smart, he knew he was and there was no humble way to say it, but Hermione was another level. They both cared fiercely for their friends and family. And they both were as stubborn as it came. Fred sighed and opened his eyes.

**Mr. Weasley,**

**On behalf of the new law going into effect, there are some rules that are being formally established. You can find them listed below along with your match:**

  1. **All unmarried witches and wizards between eighteen and forty-two must be married no later than August 15th of 1998.**
  2. **All marriages must be licensed through the Ministry by August 12th of this year.**
  3. **The marriage must be consummated (penetration) within two days of the ceremony.**
  4. **No forms of magical or muggle birth control is permitted. i.e. condoms, spermicide potions, birth control, ovulation suppressant potion, etc.**
  5. **Infidelity will automatically go to trial before a panel.**
  6. **Domestic abuse is reviewed before the Wizengamot and punishable of up to two years in Azkaban.**
  7. **Each pairing will be tested for fertility. If infertility is found in either partner, the fertile partner will be assigned a new match.**
  8. **Leaving the UK will result in the snapping of one’s wand.**
  9. **Lastley, all matched and fertile couple's will be expected to produce at least two magical children within four years of the marriage.**



**Given these rules, the Department of Post-War Repopulation Efforts has been able to match you, Mr. Fred Gideon Weasley, with Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Based on compatibility testing, the DPWRE is certain that the relationship is a level VI compatibility. This is the highest level of compatibility for all tests. Level I is not compatible, level II is mostly not compatible, level III is neutral, level IV is compatible, level V is guaranteed compatible, and level VI is successful compatible.**

**We understand that this is a hard adjustment to make. Counseling will be offered at the Ministry for those who seek it. Any cases regarding Gay or Lesbian wizards and witches will be heard from the Wizengamot.**

**The coordinator of the Department of Post-War Repopulation Efforts,**

**Janica Odoneley.**

Fred felt emotions flood through him. He couldn’t pinpoint any certain one, each only last half a second before the next took over. Fred was primarily angry though. He understood that many had perished at the hands of Voldemort over the years, but enacting a law to force population growth seemed excessive. He felt violated in a sense. He had no choice. He was only twenty for Merlin’s sake. He knew he wanted kids, but just not for a while.

He sighed and tossed the scroll into the bedside table drawer. He looked over at the door when he heard hesitant knocks. “Freddie? You up yet? Haven’t heard you getting ready.”

Fred sighed and stood up from his bed. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. “Yeah, yeah. I’m up. I was just reading that bloody scroll the Ministry sent out yesterday.”

Fred walked across the room and heard George quietly walk over to his bed and sit down. Fred pulled open his drawer of button ups and ties. He pulled two out without looking and tossed them onto the bed. He opened the compartment of chinos and grabbed the top one. He tossed that onto the bed as well and shucked his shirt off and into the hamper. He turned around and saw George looking at him in worry.

Fred sighed and picked up the shirt. “What?”

George bit his lip and sighed. “It’s just,” George paused and picked at a loose thread in the sheets. “you’ve been off since last night when we got home. You haven’t said a word.”

Fred snorted and started doing up the buttons. “I think being told you only have a couple months to marry a person you weren’t even dating beforehand will do that to a guy. Oh, and the prospect of becoming a father of two in the next four years doesn’t really help.” Hurt flashed across George’s face and Fred felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. “‘M sorry George. Just, a lot to take in y’know.”

George nodded and continued to fiddle with the sheets as Fred dressed. He looked up as Fred was tying his tie. “Is it all really about that though? Or does it have to do with who you were paired with?”

Fred felt more tired than he had in years. “It’s all of it really.” He finished tying the blue fabric and sat next to his brother on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. “But it’s also who I got paired with. I mean, it’s _Hermione Granger_ , George.”

Fred watched as George frowned and his brows scrunched in confusion. “Yeah, and I know we haven’t all gotten along in the past, but mate, it could be a lot worse. I mean, the bird is bloody brilliant Fred. ‘S not like she can yell at us for selling products to the firsties anymore. ‘Sides, she’s mellowed out a lot since we were in school with her. Had a conversation with her a well ago about the process of making and spell. She seems quieter, more willing to listen and ask questions because she simply just wants to know what you have to say.” George looked at Fred with earnest eyes. It was lost when he smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “And she isn’t bad to look at. The bushy hair grows on you. It brushed against my arm and it was super soft. I know most birds are smaller than us Fred, but Merlin, she only comes up to here on us.” He said and gestured to just below his pecs.

Fred laughed and shoved his twin. He looked out the window before he told George what was really bothering him about the whole thing. “It’s not all that. She doesn’t _want_ to marry me George. I don’t want to marry her either.” He said and shook his head as he watched early morning shoppers mill about in the street. “It’s not like it is with you and Angelina. Hermione and I were never really friends. We don’t know anything about each other besides what we were like in school. I feel _gross_. Like I’m the one forcing all this on her.” George opened his mouth to refute but Fred talked over him. “And I _know_ I’m not forcing her into anything. But George, think about all of the stuff we’re going to have to do.

“I mean, do you really think Hermione has had sex before? She hasn’t had time to over the years, she’s been too busy making sure Ron and Harry didn’t die for her to have ever been with someone. And we know that even if she did, it wasn’t Ron. Do you really think that when she thought about this as a kid, even as a teenager, that her first time would be with me? Or that her husband would be me? Or the fact that her kids are also going to be mine?”

George clapped a hand on his back. “Fred, you don’t know if she even thought about that stuff. She’s spent nearly all her life with her nose in a book or saving the world. She’s probably spent her time imagining her career. Don’t stress about it. If she has problems, well, there’s really nothing you can do, is there?”

Fred groaned and put his head in his hands. He didn’t want to have to think about all of that. He just wanted a normal life.

* * *

Fred didn’t look up as he stirred the potion. Variety could wait another few minutes before she took her lunch break. Fred felt light annoyance spark when she cleared her throat to get their attention.

“We’ll be there in a second Verity, we’re,” George started.

“Finishing the last part of this potion.” Fred finished as he wrote something down quickly.

“Take your time.” Hermione supplied and he heard her shift behind them. Fred looked up from his notes and saw her leant against the doorway with her arms crossed lightly. She looked amused and flicked her eyes from him to George.

George looked back at the potion first and made a noise in the back of his throat. “Fred! Give me the shaved unicorn horn! Quickly!” Fred whipped back and gave his brother the desired ingredient.

The potion made a hissing sound and bubbled. He heard Hermione take a slight step back, making the hardwood floor squeak. Fred grabbed his wand and stirred the potion four times clockwise and twice counterclockwise. George threw in more powdered twig wings and watched as the colour changed hues. Eventually, Fred made a happy noise and handed George a few glass vials to pour the potion into. George and him filled about thirty vials before he cast a cleaning spell on the cauldron. Fred turned to George and held out a closed fist with a wink. George groaned quietly and waited for Fred to start. Fred stopped on scissors as George threw paper.

“Ha! I've lost the last two experiments in a row! Finally, it's your turn.” Fred exclaimed while he pumped his fist in the air.

George flipped him the bird and grabbed a vial. He glared at it and threw it back like a shot. He put the vial down and waited. Fred looked back at Hermione and saw she was nervous for George. Hermione stared as George's hair turned highlighter yellow with sparkles. Fred laughed and handed his twin a mirror. George groaned and shoved his brother after seeing his reflection.

“I thought you said the hair was going to turn blue!” George shouted with no real anger.

Fred shrugged and continued to smirk at George. “It was. We’ll have to adjust something in the potion. Maybe less boom berry. Everything else should be good.”

“Did you just make a hair dye potion?” Hermione asked with her curiosity peaking.

Fred startled a bit at the quiet curiosity in her voice. He flashed her a wicked smile. “Hermione, love, of course we didn't just make a hair dye potion,”

“That would be too easy and boring. We decided to add,”

“Emotions to the hair dye. For example, blue is serenity, yellow is happy,”

“And pink is flirty.” George finished. “This was supposed to be blue but something needs to be tweaked. I do feel a sense of happiness even though I'm annoyed that this git messed up the formula.”

Fred snorted and shook his head. “Brother o’mine, as much as I would love to stay and talk potions with you, I have important things to discuss with someone of _actual_ intelligence that would have listened when I said to half the amount of boom berry.”

Fred ducked as his brother threw a wooden spoon at him. He grabbed Hermione's arm and shielded her in case George chucked any more things at him. He closed the door behind him and dusted off his shirt. Hermione raised a brow at him and he winked in turn. He gestured for her to follow him and she complied. He walked further down the hallway and opened a big wooden door. He heard as her light footsteps echoes as she followed him through and up the narrow and creaking stairs. They came to the flat’s landing and he muttered the counter-spell under his breath and he saw her staring at the door as though it were a puzzle. It swung open and Fred led her inside.

Fred looked around and prayed that one of them had cleaned recently. He watched as she took in the old wooden floors that had a dark finish. She turned her head towards the living area that was open and spacious. Big windows parallel to the entrance door let natural light poor in. The walls were painted a light cream colour with an accent wall of deep red.

Hermione’s eyes darted to the hallway and doors that would open into bedrooms and bathrooms. She stepped inside and followed Fred to the living room. She sat opposite of him in a comfortable red armchair. Fred sat on the couch with his legs stretched before him and crossed at the ankles.

“Not that I don't enjoy your company ‘Mione, but I didn't think we had any sort of meeting planned for today?” He said and heard as the last part sounded like a question.

“We didn't. But I thought it would be beneficial to talk. Ginny is meeting Blaise today and I figured it would be a good idea to… iron out some details. Make some tentative plans and get to know each other better perhaps.” Hermione explained while she played with the necklace she wore.

“Ok. Sure. What kind of stuff did you have in mind?” Fred sat up a bit straighter and uncrossed his legs.

“Just, wedding stuff I suppose. I'm going to still look for a way out of this, but I think we should also go along with the law if I can't find a loophole. I feel like it'll be impossible to have a wedding if we don't plan some of the stuff. And I know your mum is going to want to plan a lot of the weddings, but she's got six weddings to help plan if you count Harry and Luna.” She explained nervously. Fred felt sympathy shoot through him. She was nervous as well.

“Ok. Well, let's start with something easy. Did you have a day in mind? Because I don't mind when it is. I don't care if you want to wait until 11:50 on August 15th.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment. She tilted her head and her brow furrowed unconsciously. “I was thinking July 20th? It's a friday and it would give us a weekend to adjust? It's also after the N.E.W.T.S and gives me time to start applying to places.”

“Yeah. George and Angelina were thinking of July 10th. I don't know what the rest of them are thinking. Lee and his match are getting married about a week after George.” Fred rambled a bit.

Hermione smiled and looked down. She cleared her throat. “About the stuff after the wedding, I've uh, I've never been with anybody. I don't know about you, but I feel like that's something you should know.” Hermione flushed and tried her best to meet his gaze.

Fred felt the humour stay at bay as heard the serious tone when he spoke. “And that's ok. I don't think any less or more of you. We’ll keep that in mind when the time comes. And if you decide you want to wait until the last second we can, that's ok as well. If you decide you don't want to wait until the wedding, well, George can handle the shop for a bit.” Fred remained serious and compassionate.

Hermione flushed even more and coughed to clear her throat. “I'll keep that in mind. And, thank you. For being compassionate and not judging.” She finished with pure honesty.

Fred flashed her a smile and he regained part of his charm. “You were busy saving the world Hermione. You had other things happening in your life.”

She rolled her eyes and tried not to let him see her smile forming. He saw it anyways. “One last thing. As beautiful as this flat is, I always pictured myself living in a house when I got married and had kids. Is that,” she cleared her throat, “is that something you'd be open to?”

Fred laughed. He stopped when he saw her face fall and brows raise in anger. “Of course I'd be open to it Mione. I love the convenience of the flat but I was going to move out in a couple years anyway. You can have any house you want. I just want a nice plot of land to call my own. Good for teaching the kids neat magic tricks without worrying about destroying the shop.” He said the last part with amusement and sent a wink her way.

Hermione laughed but he saw her nose pinch at the top. He didn’t know if was from everything that had been talking about in general, or if it was him mentioning their future kids. He watched as the tightness around her face faded to contentment. He decided he wouldn’t mind seeing that expression more. Especially if it seemed like she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter two eh? Come back in like, two weeks. idk. I'll let y'all know.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one eh? Don't forget to leave a like and comment, I respond to all comments.


End file.
